


Slow Dance

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Party, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Ignis chuckled, his sea foam eyes twinkling with amusement. “You must be difficult to impress.”You bit your lip, your eyes never leaving his. “Not that difficult.”





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Ignis Fluff Week. The other pieces can be found in the Heart and Soul drabble collection. This one isn't part of my soulmate AU, so I decided to post it separately.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com!

Christmas time. 

A time for families to get together, spiked eggnog, itchy wool sweaters that always ended up giving you a rash around your neck, peppermint flavoured _everything,_ and good tidings to all.

And, most importantly, it was the time for the Royal Christmas gala, hosted by King Regis himself, right inside the palace. The party was a formal affair, with the men suited up to the nines, and the women in extravagant ballgowns. The guest list was exclusive, with only the most important people in attendance.

You were almost shocked when you received your invitation in the mail.

Your father was a member of the Royal Council, so it wasn’t too far fetched that you’d been invited to the gala, but nonetheless, you were surprised. And so that’s where you found yourself, in a form fitting red gown the colour of freshly spilled blood, nursing a glass of wine while awkwardly standing off to the side of the dance floor.

“Having fun?”

The smooth silk of his voice startled you. You turned to your right to see him there—Ignis Scientia, the Prince’s Royal Advisor. He was dressed in a crisp three-piece suit that was a deep plum, with a white rose tucked into his breast pocket.

You blushed, realizing that your gaze had lingered on him probably a moment too long. You brushed a loose strand of hair out of your face and coughed lightly.

“It’s a nice party,” you agreed, smiling up at him. “You clean up well.”

“As do you,” he complimented with a slight bow. He glanced over your shoulder, his expression faltering for just a second. “You’ve captured the attention of quite a few of Insomnia’s finest bachelors, it would seem.”

You turned to see what he was looking at, and caught the eyes of a group of young men, possibly glaives. A few of them raised their glasses at you, and you immediately spun back to face Ignis, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“No thanks.”

Ignis chuckled, his sea foam eyes twinkling with amusement. “You must be difficult to impress.”

You bit your lip, your eyes never leaving his. “Not _that_ difficult.”

Ignis blinked down at you, seemingly thinking something over. You’d been playing this game of cat and mouse with him for ages, almost ever since you’d known him. You both knew that there was something there, some spark that went beyond mere friendship.

But neither of you ever said anything. You’d imagined over and over in your head how that conversation would go. And no matter how the scenario changed, his response would always be that his duty to the Crown came first, and that he cared for you, but couldn’t go further.

And so you kept your mouth shut.

Finally, Ignis asked, “Would you like to come and get some fresh air? The ballroom is getting rather stuffy.”

He held out his arm for you, and you looped your hand through to grip his firm bicep. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The two of you walked in relative silence through the winding halls of the palace, the music and chatter from the ballroom reducing to a dull roar. Ignis led you to a fairly secluded wing, and you were both thankful to be away from the chaos of the party, and also to just be spending some time alone with him. There were a set of french doors that led out to a balcony, and Ignis unlocked the doors to lead you outside.

You lingered in the doorway as he moved into the moonlight, the silver glow washing over his perfect features. He was broader in the shoulders, you noticed, than he used to be. It must have been from all the training he’d been doing with Gladio, the prince’s Shield. You could see the sculpted muscles of his back underneath the fabric of his suit jacket.

Ignis turned to you, offering you a small smile. “You really do look beautiful.”

You couldn’t help but blush, looking down at your shoes. “You don’t have to say that.”

“You do,” he insisted, moving towards you, finality in his tone. “You always do.”

You rubbed your arms for warmth, the chill of the evening breeze starting to settle into your bones. And without a jacket, the cold seemed even more piercing. You felt your nipples starting to pebble under the silk of your dress, and you half wondered if Ignis had noticed.

“We should maybe go back inside,” you said, gesturing back to the warm light of the palace. “It’s kind of chilly.”

“I suppose so,” Ignis nodded, and you could have sworn you saw disappointment flash across his face. As he stepped under the threshold to lead you back inside, you glanced up. A small laugh left your lips at the sight. “Hmm?” Ignis looked curiously at you. “What is it?”

You merely pointed a finger up above his head. “Mistletoe.”

You’d never seen him blush like that. “Oh,” he stammered, clearing his throat. “There is no need, it’s simply a silly plant, and a holiday tradition that—”

You shook your head, smiling as he rambled on. You stepped closer and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

 _Now or never,_ you thought, as your rose to the tips of your toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

The kiss didn’t last long, nothing more than a simple peck. You dropped down and looked up at him, his eyes having fluttered shut. When he opened them, the way he was looking at you…you couldn’t quite place it. Was he upset that you kissed him? Did he enjoy it?

The silence was heavy between the two of you, and you could feel electricity building in the air. And then suddenly, Ignis placed one hand on the small of your back and tugged you flush against him, the other sliding along the back of your neck, before his lips descended on yours.

You let out a surprised squeak as he kissed you. It took a second for your brain to respond, and when it finally kicked in that _Ignis was kissing you,_ you looped one arm around his neck, while the other tugged him closer by the lapel of his jacket.

He pulled away just barely, lips still skimming yours. “I’ve been waiting too long to do that,” he admitted.

You let out an incredulous laugh, your breath visible in the darkness. “Me too.”

Ignis hands ran along your arms, over the goosebumps that had formed from the chill in the air. “If you’d like,” he said, sultry and deep, leaning close to your ear. “I could warm you up.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, heat starting to pool between your legs. You yanked him close, hoping your kiss would get the message across. Ignis ran his tongue along your lower lip and you let him in, his tongue gently caressing yours. He knew when to add more pressure and when to pull back, and you felt your knees getting weaker with every second that passed by.

Ignis reached behind you and pulled the french doors shut, walking with you until you felt your back pressing against the cold brick wall.

“Hold onto me,” he murmured, his hands roaming down your back, shifting to cup your ass through your dress. You did as you were told and clutched onto his shoulders, a gasp leaving you as he hoisted you up with his forearms underneath your thighs.

He pressed his clothed erection against your heat, your dress starting to pool around your waist from your legs being wrapped around his midsection.

“I may need some assistance,” he grinned, leaning in to kiss and nibble along the curve of your neck.

In your lust-fuelled haze, you managed to snake one hand down his front until you reached his fly. You did away with his belt buckle and tugged the zipper down, your hand reaching into the smooth silk of his boxers. You leaned back to get a look at his impressive erection before gulping and meeting his gaze. 

Ignis smirked. “Come now, darling. It’s a tad bit chilly out here.”

Your eyes widened in bewilderment at the thought of him being this size in the cold. But before you could think too hard about it, Ignis sealed his lips over yours in a passionate kiss that had you melting against him. You curled your fist around his girth and stroked him, smearing the precome that beaded at the tip with your thumb.

You pulled away from the kiss and he watched with animalistic hunger as you stuck your tongue out and swiped your thumb along it, licking it clean and sucking on it for good measure.

Ignis let out a growl and kept you pinned against the wall, steadying you with one arm. The other came to grasp his cock, slicking your panties to the side before pushing himself in halfway.

You let out a keening moan at the sensation, already soaking wet for him. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, his hands grabbing fistfuls of your ass, tugging you down to spear you further on his length.

“Iggy,” you panted as he stretched you. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“As do you, darling,” he managed, his breathing laboured. “Hold on tight.”

You clung to him as he slipped his cock out so that only the tip remained inside of you. Then he slammed himself home all the way, and you cried out. Ignis muffled your scream with his lips as he thrust into you hard, setting a deep, rough pace that had your toes curling.

“You must be mindful of your volume, darling,” Ignis tutted, stroking you so deep that you could have sworn you saw stars. “Don’t want to alert any of the guests.”

You let out a muttered curse as he kept on fucking you, and you bit your lip to keep quiet. You sought out his lips again, your questing fingers weaving into his hair as his hips drove into yours, the wet slapping of bare skin against bare skin filling your ears.

“You’re so perfect, darling,” Ignis grunted as he ravaged you. “Tell me. Tell me how many times you’ve imagined me taking you like this, how many times you’ve touched yourself, pretending it was my hand instead of yours.”

“T-too many to count,” you moaned, your head falling away against the wall. Ignis took the opportunity to bite down on your neck, and your walls clenched around his cock at the sensation. “Fuck me, Ignis, harder, harder, _oh—”_

Something in his self control finally snapped. Your sounds spurred him on, his hips pounding into you in a frenzy. The way you were trying to cover up your sounds of pleasure, your expression of ecstasy as he filled you over and over drove him wild. You were his addiction, the very blood that coursed through his veins. He didn’t realize how much he needed you until he was inside you, filling you, tasting you—

“I’m so close,” you whimpered, trying your hardest to remain hushed. 

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice. He held you up against the wall with one arm, and he moved his hand over your clit. He rubbed at it with insistent circles with his thumb, and felt your walls starting to flutter around his cock. 

You opened your mouth to cry out as your orgasm hit, and Ignis pressed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss that had your legs shaking around his waist. He kept massaging your clit as you keened against his mouth, the cant of his hips never stopping. It was all so much, and you nearly collapsed. You would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Ignis keeping you upright.

Once the pleasure had subsided, and you regained feeling in your legs, Ignis let you down and slipped out of you. You watched, half-dazed, as he took himself in his own fist and masturbated furiously until he came, his seed spurting out onto the ground.

“You should have let me,” you pouted, fixing your hair and adjusting your dress. Ignis tucked himself back into his pants and leaned down to peck you on the cheek.

“Next time, my sweet.”

Your cheeks flushed at the very thought.

“Shall we return to the party?” he asked, offering you his arm again. “I was hoping you’d indulge me in a dance.”

You smiled, taking his arm as he led you back inside. “For you, Iggy, anything.”

The two of you returned to the ballroom, and he swept you onto the dance floor.

Some of the guests murmured about the crumpled state of your dress and your hair that was slightly matted in the back, as well as the small reddish bruises that were starting to form around the base of your throat. Others whispered about Ignis’ hair, that it stuck out wildly, as if fingers had tugged at it haphazardly.

But none of it mattered. Nothing mattered except the two of you, in that moment, swaying together to the tune of the music.


End file.
